A Miracle at Hogwarts
by Blackpants
Summary: Hermione is the same as always, she loves to read and study. So one day she decides to finish her reading and then head out to the great hall for lunch when she meets 10 death eaters. That was the best thing that ever happened to her.


> > Hiya everyone! I'm back....well not many people care because my first story was a total bust. And this one prolly will be too...but that's ok! Anyways, I really hope u guys like it! So here it is! Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Rain. It had been raining for two weeks, since the first day of the year. They had been stuck inside, they weren't allowed to go out because as soon as you would walk outside, you would get soaking wet right then and there. So that's why the students at Hogwarts were inside.  
  
"It just isn't fair. I would love to go outside and get soaked!" Hermione looked at the person who spoke. It was Ron. She had been best friends with him ever since their first year. "I mean, wouldn't it be great. Running around out there, dancing, singing even! It'd be a whole lot better than here." He said to Harry as he looked out the window from his chair.  
  
"Oh Ron. This is the perfect time to study. Or at least do your homework, for Merlin's sake." Hermione said as she sat on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
"Hermione. We've been here for a week. We haven't learned enough to study anything."  
  
"Of course we have. And if you don't wanna study, then take out your potions homework because I know for a fact that you haven't done that yet." She began reading again.  
  
"Geez. I don't wanna do homework. Come on Harry, let's go play chess." Ron sat up from the seat and started walking to the boy's dormitories with Harry following him.  
  
Hermione stared after them. 'How could they just do that. It's their final year and they don't want to do their homework. We have our N.E.W.T.'s this year. Well next time they ask to copy my homework, I won't let them.' And she began reading once again.
>> 
>> -------------------------------
>> 
>> "How come you always beat me. We've been playing each other for the past six years. It's like you know the next move I'm gonna do." Harry said to Ron, as they came back from playing chess.  
  
"I'm just good, mate!" Ron replied. They walked over to Hermione. She was still sitting on the couch, in the same position, and still reading. "Geez Hermione, don't you ever take a break? Come on, let's go eat some lunch. I'm starved."  
  
"I'm almost done this chapter. I'll meet you guys there in ten minutes, ok!"  
  
"Ok, well see ya then. Come on Harry." So Ron and Harry left the common room.  
  
As soon as Ron and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch, they started piling all sorts of food on their plates and began eating.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm...that was some lunch!" Ron said as he patted his stomach.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Harry. He looked at his watch, then looked around as if he was looking for someone.  
  
"Who are you looking for mate?" Ron asked. He had been following Harry's gaze as he was looking around.  
  
"Well, didn't Hermione say she would be down in ten minutes? It's been almost a half hour. Wonder what's taking her so long."  
  
"Yeah. Well she probably decided to skip lunch cause she just HAD to read another chapter of that book. Seriously, she's been hanging out with us for six years and she still won't ditch those damned books."  
  
"Well that's Hermione for ya. It's just too bad she didn't come cause this lunch was very-"  
  
"EVERYONE STAY WHERE YOU ARE. DO NOT GET OUT OF YOUR SEATS." It was Dumbledore. He looked very worried. "I ASK THAT ALL THE PREFECTS TAKE DOWN THE NAMES OF ALL THE STUDENTS IN THEIR HOUSE THAT ARE MISSING AND REPORT THEM TO ME. NOW!"  
  
Everyone sat there, frozen in their seats. They all had no idea what was happening. The prefects got up and started taking down the names. Ginny, as one of the prefects, got up and asked the students in Gryffindor who was missing. She noticed right away that Hermione wasn't there so she walked up to Harry and Ron and asked where she was.  
  
"She was in the common room where we left. She said that she would come down in ten minutes because she wanted to finish the chapter she was reading. So we came here, and we haven't seen her since then." Ron said quickly. Ginny nodded her head and walked to the professor's table to tell Dumbledore who was missing. She then walked back and took her seat.  
  
"NOW EVERYONE. PLEASE STAY CALM. THERE ARE DEATH EATERS WANDERING THESE HALLS THIS VERY MOMENT." Many frightened cries could be heard. "I HAVE PLACED A STRONG LOCKING CHARM ON THE DOORS SO THEY CANNOT COME IN. I, ALONG WITH OTHER PROFESSORS, WILL-"  
  
"Wait!" It was Ron. Everyone turned to face him. "Hermione isn't here. How will she be able to come in? What if she's on her way now? The death eaters might see her and who knows what will happen."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I assure you we will not let any of our students get hurt. Now sit down." Ron did as he was told. "Now as I was saying, I, along with other professors, will go and make sure-"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Someone screamed outside the Great Hall. It was a feminine voice.  
  
"Oh dear. EVERYONE. STAY WHERE YOU ARE. I AM PLACING A PROTECTIVE CHARM ON ALL THE TABLES. THIS MEANS THAT IF YOU MOVE OUT OF YOUR SEAT, THE CHARM IS NO LONGER PROTECTING YOU. SO PLEASE. STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"  
  
All the professors took out their wands and ran to the doors of the Great Hall. Dumbledore took off the locking charm and the professors ran out, and as soon as Dumbledore left, you could see his lips moving. He had put the charm on the doors once again.  
  
The students didn't move, talk or even whisper. They just sat there listening to all the commotion that was happening behind the doors.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story! Well, not really because I started writing one awhile ago but it was really bad and it had no success what so ever, so I deleted it...hehe. Ya! So here I am, bored outta my mind. And I'm like. I've read practically all the stories here (K fine...not even a quarter of them.... but whatever) and now I'm gonna write my own! So I hope it's pretty good. If you have a problem with it...please tell me...I wanna make this story successful! And if you like it...YAY! I'M ON A ROLL! Hehe. Ya...well thanks for reading it! Oh and also...I know this chapter isn't long at all....but it's the first one so give me a break...hehe...but the next ones I'm gonna try real hard to make em long for all you guys! Thanks again!


End file.
